People Who Loved
by punnylove
Summary: Inspired by Ykari's "50 People Who Loved Raven." A tribute to the members of the Justice League, and those that love them. Each chapter stands alone and is unrelated to the others. Flash's chapter up, and with appearances from the Teen Titan girls!
1. 20 People Who Loved Black Canary

_Author's Note: Inspired by Ykari's "50 People Who Loved Raven," except I probably won't be able to reach fifty. Very crack-like, expecting to do one for other Justice League girls as well. Each chapter stands alone, and won't cross into the other ones. Also, "love" includes both platonic, romantic, and friendship love—just to be clear. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>20 People Who Loved Black Canary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Green Arrow<strong>

He's used to being the one-night stand, but when Dinah comes to him for help he feels a protective urge that he's never felt before.

**2. Batman**

Diana's the one he wants to settle down with, but Dinah makes him want to pull of his cowl and remind the Justice League why his alter-ego was hailed, "most incorrigible playboy" in the Westside Times, Gotham Gazette, _and _Daily Planet.

**3. Green Lantern**

He was supposed to be a _marine_, damn it, so why was he sweating at the thought of sparring hand-to-hand with Dinah?

**4. Flash**

He knows he's probably fallen in love more times than any other member of the JLA, (blame his youth and the amount of spandex-wearing hotties waltzing around on a daily basis), but when Black Canary laughs at his jokes, he thinks he's finally found the one.

**5. Superman**

When Dinah starts bench-pressing next to him, he's so tempted to use his x-ray vision that he has to leave the gym.

**6. J'onn Jonzz**

Martians are strictly monogamous, and J'onn never thought he'd look at another woman after his wife died, but Black Canary makes him want to reconsider.

**7. Alfred Pennyworth**

He makes it a point to be a complete professional around Master Bruce's visitors—he never knows _when_ they'll turn out to be royalty, or aliens, or _worse_: criminals—but Ms. Dinah makes him wish that he was fifty years younger. Bruce looks extremely disturbed when he starts talking about how he was "quite the lady's man, back in my day."

**8. Booster Gold**

He claims that he did it for the wealth and fame, but the reason he joined the JLA was to get close to her.

**9. Wonder Woman**

She has to admit, out of all the women in the JLA, (including Mari, who's a runway model in her spare time), Black Canary has the most style.

**10. Lex Luthor**

He seriously considers having her kidnapped as a ploy to lure the rest of the JLA into his trap, then realizes that he really just wants her for himself and discards the idea.

**11. Wildcat**

He hits Green Arrow so hard because he's jealous of Dinah's relationship with the man, but is horrified when he thinks he killed him because he knows Dinah would never forgive him if he did.

**12. Gorilla Grodd**

The gorilla, of course, is still the most evolved animal in existence, but for some reason he can't imagine Black Canary as more perfect than she already is.

**13. Hawkgirl**

They bond over ice-cream and complaining about how they have to work for their figures and Diana get hers for free.

**14. Robin**

He's loved redheads and black-haired girls, but his first crush was a blond.

**15. Giganta**

She'd never admit it, but Black Canary is one of her idols. Who else can kick butt, drive a morticycle, and still look good doing it?

**16. Mordred**

He curses when he realizes his mother didn't send Black Canary back—didn't she realize that he'd willingly abdicate his throne if it meant gaining _her _as his new queen?

**17. Shining Knight**

If he thought it would win her heart, he'd swear himself as her loyal knight until he was blue in the face.

**18. Lord Hades**

The good thing about being immortal is that he doesn't have to feel like a dirty old man when he watches her fight.

**19. Captain Atom**

He's usually all business, but he finds himself wishing he could flirt as easily as Flash when he finds himself paired with her during Monitor Duty.

**20. Green Arrow (reprise)**

Out of all the men who want her, she chooses him, and Green Arrow can't help but thank his lucky stars that she likes blond Robin Hoods with facial hair.


	2. 25 People Who Loved Wonder Woman

**25 People Who Loved Wonder Woman**

* * *

><p>1.<strong> Batman<strong>

She makes him hot under the collar, red under his cowl, and fluttery in his stomach, and Batman growls because he's supposed to have more _control _than this.

**2. Joker**

He knows Batman has a thing for the Greek beauty, (they're the worst kept secret in Gotham), and he also knows that as long as the other man think he'll endanger Diana by dating her, he won't do it. Well, Bats is a sucker for not knowing that he, at least, won't lay a hand on the Princess.

**3. Aquaman**

He's married, but Atlantian rulers often take multiple wives and he'd gladly ask Wonder Woman to be his first one if he thought she wouldn't throw him back into the ocean for it.

**4. Superman**

He can't help but blush at the very vivid pictures splashed over the tabloids about him and Diana's "secret affair," because even though the picture of her sprawled over his lap is completely innocent, he knows perfectly well that he wishes it wasn't so.

**5. Flash**

He's ecstatic when she tells him she loves him but crushed when he realizes that it's only as a friend.

**6. Hawk**

Seeing her fight makes his blood heat up, and as Hawk punches the soldier sniping at them he wonders if she'll go out with him if he manages to take out more enemies than she does.

**7. Dove**

She smiles and thanks him after their mission together and he blushes like a teenage boy with his first crush. When she lays a hand on his shoulder and tells him he helped her see that violence is not always the answer, he can't help but wonder if she realizes how badly he wants to be aggressive right now—because he knows being gentle will never get him a date with her.

**8. Supergirl**

Technically, Kara knows she's supposed to be stronger, faster, _and _more bulletproof, but Wonder Woman is her ideal of the perfect super-heroine, and so she is ecstatic when the older woman offers to show her some moves.

**9. J'onn Jonzz**

Out of all of the JLA, they are the most similar—both aliens who can never go home and who will never quite fit in with the rest of the world. He wonders if that means that she'd say yes if he asked her to fill the whole his wife and children left when they died.

**10. Green Arrow**

Even though she's wearing a lot more than usual, Green Arrow finds himself extremely turned-on when he spots Diana in her no-nonsense ambassador outfit.

**11. Long Shadow**

Maybe it's because he knows he might die in a week, but Long Shadow finally gets up the courage to tell Wonder Woman how he feels. She kisses him, and he feels like he's in heaven, because he knows that the tears she'll cry at his funeral will be real.

**12. Mister Terrific**

He blushes when she calls him the "second-most intelligent man on earth," because if he was that smart, wouldn't he have thought of how to win her heart by now?

**13. Hawkgirl**

She'd thought of Diana as a sister, which is why it hurts so much to see the other woman turn her back on her after the Thanagarian invasion. Still, when they face off against the demons of the Underworld, Shayera knows that Diana has her back and remembers why she loves the woman in the first place.

**14. Etrigan**

He knows that Etrigan hasn't a chance in hell of kissing Wonder Woman, but maybe Jason Blood can.

**15. Lord Hades**

No matter what she or her mother thinks, Hades loves his daughter. He can't do too much to interfere—but after Ares threatens his daughter, he makes sure that Aphrodite knows that her lover threatened her favorite Amazon.

**16/. Captain Marvel**

He makes up with Superman because Wonder Woman comes personally to his elementary school and asks him to. He asks her on the spot to be his date to prom, (which is only a little less than a decade later), and she agrees.

**17. Lois Lane**

Sometimes, she hates Diana for being able to protect herself without needing a man in blue coming in to save her, but she _is _everything that Lois Lane believes a woman should be, and so she decides that she really loves her instead.

**18. Queen Hippolyta**

It almost kills her to banish Diana, but she knows that if her daughter is removed from Themiscyra any less harshly, she will not be able to be fully happy in Man's World.

**19. Toyman**

He wonders what she would think if she knew he manufactured the entire line of Wonder Woman action figures, just for her.

**20. King Faraday**

Despite seeing her a total of three times since she arrived, he is the first to ask her out on a real date. She accepts, and by the third date King knows that he's never, and will never, meet a woman quite like Diana.

**21. Darkseid**

One of the perks of being a villain is not having to feel guilty at the shock on her face when he asks her if she'd like to show him if she was "Wonder Woman" in bed as well as out of it.

**22. Amanda Waller**

She considers herself the "Non-meta Wonder Woman," in private, and secretly checks her choices with the decisions she thinks the Amazon would have made. After all, the woman might become a threat to national security one day, but right now her ideals were as solid and pure as Wonder Woman's golden lasso.

**23. Vixen**

She has to admit being just a little bit excited when she faces off against a mind-controlled Wonder Woman. A couple minutes later, she finds herself bruised on the ground, wondering how exactly Wonder Woman had managed to hold her own against four of the Justice League's best heroines.

**24. Circe**

Diana would probably be furious if she knew this, but Circe secretly considers herself the one who made Batman reveal his feelings for Wonder Woman for the first time, and therefore the mastermind behind their romance.

**25. Batman (reprise)**

She's bright colors and he's dark shadow, but for some reason she loves him and he's honestly can't say "no" to her any longer. Besides, he's not about to let any of her other admirers get a chance with her.


	3. 21 People Who Loved Supergirl

**21 People Who Loved Supergirl**

**1. Braniac 5**

He wonders if it's a sign of his intellectual superiority or emotional immaturity that he falls in love with her through her autobiography far before he meets her.

**2. Green Lantern**

She's more than a decade younger, hotheaded and irresponsible—and he thinks his heart breaks when he breaks free of the mind control and realizes that _she isn't moving_ and he might have been the one to kill her.

**3. Green Arrow**

He's not quite old enough to be her father, so he treats her like a younger sister and ignores the fact that she could easily break him in half if she wanted to.

**4. Stargirl**

They say there's a fine line between love and hate—but the line between love and jealousy is even thinner.

**5. Lex Luthor**

He wonders how on earth he managed to spend most of his life plotting to destroy Superman without ever thinking of using his cousin—and then realizes he doesn't want to.

**6. Superman**

He never tells her, but had they been back on Krypton they would have undoubtedly been married by now—Kryptonians usually marry cousins if not siblings.

**7. Flash**

It's cool that she's Superman's cousin, except that means she has a chaperone with super-hearing, x-ray vision, _and_ the ability to smash down buildings.

**8. Galatea**

No matter how hard she tries, Galatea can't help but love Supergirl, because she might be the weaker, more human version of herself, but she's the original.

**9. Speedy**

He's not sure what to think when he sees her lounging in Green Arrow's Jacuzzi, but he's positive that he'd be an idiot not to join her.

**10. Vigilante**

He's bleeding from several wounds and feeling woozy, but the only thing he registers is that Supergirl is holding him to her chest as she flies him to safety.

**11. Jimmy Olsen**

"She's my absolute dream girl," he gushes, "I mean, she's good and beautiful and _hot—_"and then Clark's elbow slams into his gut and he's too busy puking to listen to the other man's strangely insincere apology.

**12. Giganta**

She likes to think that they're similar because of their strength, so Giganta makes sure never to be on scene when Supergirl arrives, because she'd hate to have her dreams of their secret comadarie shattered by Supergirl's fist in her face.

**13. Question**

He avoids her because lead's too heavy to put in his mask, but then realizes it doesn't matter because she treats him the same anyway.

**14. Lois Lane**

Wonder Woman might be the most beautiful woman in the world and Black Canary might be coined the sexiest, but Lois personally thinks that Supergirl is the sweetheart of the Justice League and blatantly says so in her editorial on the heroine.

**15. Captain Atom**

He wishes she knew his stiffness during their first mission together was because her proximity was making him nervous.

**16. Vixen**

She's ecstatic when Kara reluctantly agrees to let the older woman choose her outfit for the Justice League Christmas party, and by the time she's done she's made the other girl promise to do this again, because getting to dress up Supergirl is too good of an opportunity to miss.

**17. Roulette**

Her greatest regret is that she never managed to capture Supergirl for her Metabrawl, because watching the younger girl fight is the most fun she's had in years.

**18. Deadman**

He longs to pass on until he catches a glimpse of her—then he's glad that he's still a ghost.

**19. Lobo**

The real reason he tries to take Superman's place is because he's always suspected that the Man of Steel and Supergirl, (a.k.a.: hottest chick in the world and his future girlfriend), had something going, and with Big and Blue gone, Lobo thought he might have a chance with her.

**20. Bouncing Boy**

He's never been jealous of Braniac 5 before, but when he catches them kissing after the battle, he finds himself wishing he'd been the socially awkward, half-metal one.

**21. Braniac 5**

His heart breaks when he watches her fly away, but heals again when he realizes she's still breathing. When she decides to stay with him, he's glad he doesn't really have a heart, because he's afraid it might burst and that would ruin their wedding.


	4. 22 People Who Loved Hawkgirl

_Suggestions? Review and tell me!_

* * *

><p><strong>22 People Who Loved Hawkgirl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Green Lantern<strong>

He calls Diana a rookie but keeps quiet when Shayera joins the Justice League, even though he has no evidence that she's ever had training before—something about the look in her eyes convinces him she's known the horrors of warfare.

**2. Batman**

They've both got their masks, but he can't help but admire that she, at least, had the courage to remove hers for the man she loved.

**3. Flash**

She's not the classic beauty Diana is, but when he catches of glimpse of her working out against a punching bag, sweaty hair and all—he thinks that she has something that's all her own.

**4. Hawkman**

The machine might have tricked his mind into thinking they were reincarted lovers, but Carter knows that it was just adding on to the attraction that was always there.

**5. Superman**

He believes in second chances, but he votes her back in because he can't imagine a Justice League without her threatening Flash and balancing out Diana's feministic idealism.

**6. Solomon Grundy**

Behind the red haze of bloodlust he hears her calling his name and forces himself to freeze for the one second it takes for her to smash his head in. As he feels his spirit leave his body he smiles, because the only thing he'd really been afraid of was hurting her.

**7. Killer Frost**

She's never trusted anyone but herself, and when she sees the other members of the Secret Society offering to fight with the Justice League against Darkseid's forces, she starts to sneak away—_no way _this isn't a trick to put the lot of them in jail—but then she remembers that Hawkgirl's a member again and stops, because if the Justice League forgave her, maybe she can trust them—just this once.

Five minutes isn't much, but it's enough, and before she leaves she manages to freeze off a chunk of Hawkgirl's feathers as a souvenir. Hey, the girl might be cool, but Killer Frost's got a rep to protect and she ain't about to risk it by asking for an autograph.

**8. Vixen**

It's a tribute to how much she respects the woman that Vixen invites her to talk about their mutual affection for John Stewart. If it had been anyone else—well, Mari had the speed of a cheetah and the stealth of a wolf, _plus_, a good five-plus years in the fashion world. She was fully capable of taking out any competition she might have.

**9. J'onn Jonzz**

She's the one who first introduces him to Oreos—albeit accidentally, so he reserves a soft spot for her even when it seems as if she's betrayed the entire league to her people. Besides, if it were his choice—he's not sure that he would have acted any different.

**10. Hro Talak**

Even when she turns her back on her people, her troops, _him_, he's the angriest when he realizes that he almost killed her during their brief fight.

**11. Paran Dol**

She tells Shayera she's angry because of the woman's betrayal, but doesn't mention that mixed in with the fury is hurt because Paran's looked up to Shayera Hol all her life and to have the younger woman betray everything Paran's every loved hurts more than any betrayal could.

When she spies on the younger woman interacting with Vixen and Vigilante, (she's done her research), her heart hurts even more, because Shayera has her mask _off_ and the fact that she cares what these earthlings think about her is obvious. She never did that for Paran.

**12. Vigilante**

Despite what she thinks, he never would have joined her team if he didn't trust her with his life. It just takes a couple life-and-death run-ins before his brain catches up to what his heart already knows.

**13. Question**

He knows he probably could have figured out that she had a secret past—Thanagarians aren't exactly an unknown race, and she's too good a fighter not to be affiliated with their army—but he doesn't investigate her because he doesn't want to think of a world where _Hawkgirl _betrays the Justice League.

**14. Green Arrow**

He thinks that he really must have a thing for women with bird-qualities, because even though he ends up dating Black Canary, he really wouldn't have minded showing Hawkgirl why he's tied with Bruce for the "Hottest Bachelor Billionaire" award.

**15. Circe**

She curses the fact that she probably couldn't get close enough to cast a spell on the Justice League again after the Diana incident—she really wanted to see how Hawkgirl would look as a bunny.

**16. Hippolyta**

There aren't many people she'd trust her daughter with, but this woman—despite the wings and her obvious tension with her daughter—gives off courage and power as much as any Amazonian guard Hippolyta could saddle Diana with.

**17. Hades**

He knows she probably hates his guts, (when both his wife and daughter despise him, their friends usually do the same), but he can't help but admire the way her wings glow against the red flames of the Underworld.

**18. Aquaman**

Normally he has no patience for anyone who isn't Atlantian, but he volunteers to watch over Hawkgirl because he's seen the passion in the woman's fighting and can't believe this beaten, quiet woman is the same fireball who almost smashed his head in with her mace during a sparring match.

**19. General Wade Eiling**

He still needs that the U.S. needs to be protected from Metas, but Hawkgirl doesn't have any more powers than her Thanagarian heritage and her mace—and he'll stand by no matter what Cadmus insists.

**20. Shadow Thief**

When he forces her to watch her "history" with the John Stewart and Carter Hall, he's really hoping she'll realize that she doesn't have a prayer with either man and choose him instead.

**21. Amazo**

He suspects she'd think it's creepy if he kept showing up in her life, so he watches her from Mercury and recites his poetry to the sun.

**22. Green Lantern (reprise)**

He loves Mari, he really does—but what he has with Shayera is beyond anything he ever felt, beyond himself, beyond her, and beyond anything he could ever feel for another woman.


	5. 14 People Who Loved Huntress

_Taking requests! Otherwise, I'll probably be on hiatus for this piece for awhile...got other things to work on.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>14 People Who Loved Huntress<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Question<strong>

It's his job to find conspiracies and to question things—hence the name—so he can't help but be drawn to one of the biggest mysteries of the Justice League.

**2. Batman**

More than anyone, he knows how she feels about the man who killed her parents, but he respects her too much to let her walk down the path he almost took.

**3. Superman**

Batman's one of his closest friends, so Clark doesn't shun Helena after she's kicked out, and despite the fact that she's technically blacklisted from the Justice League, he makes weekly visits to her apartment just to say "hi." He really doesn't understand why Lois is so angry when she finds out.

**4. Black Canary**

There are only a few people she trusts in a fight to watch her back—Arrow's one of them, Batman's another—but she with Helena she's willing to throw herself completely into battle and not even worry if the other woman isn't at her back—because they have an understanding that if one dies, the other will lose their maid-of-honor and if there's one thing that makes Helena mad, it's the thought of something, _anything, _ruining her wedding. Dinah grins as she flips under the other woman and slams her feet into Deathshot's chest, remembering the blush on Huntress' face when she asked who the groom would be.

**5. Flash**

He never lets on that the first time he saw her, she was a civilian with beautiful eyes trying to grab a runaway newspaper. He was in uniform and barely stopped to snatch the papers for her, but when she joins the Justice League and he catches a look at her eyes, he knows that it's the same woman.

**6. Wonder Woman**

Huntress has always had a special place in Diana's heart, probably because she reminds her sort of like Batman—no metahuman abilities, nothing extra—just a body willing to work for whatever justice available in the world.

**7. Batgirl**

It's no secret to the Batclan that Huntress is her hero, and before she met Diana, she desperately hoped that Bruce would get together with his "female counterpart."

**8. Shining Knight**

Her uniform is dark and his is as bright as it gets—but if she'll let him, he'll don the dark colors, just to match her.

**9. J'onn Jonzz**

When Diana states that he just doesn't like humans, he doesn't tell her that, actually, there's a human woman he likes very much, and whose one of the only ones who didn't flinch the first time she saw his true form.

**10. Clayface**

"You're not a monster," she says even as the special ops. take him away, "I've met the real monsters, and they look and talk like men."

Clayface knows that, as a villain, he should probably be insulted, but the only thing he processes is that she said he isn't a monster.

**11. Green Lantern**

He really thinks that he's got a weakness for women with secret pasts and the ability to fly.

**12. Joker**

He never messes with her because he knows that, unlike Batman, she'll never play his games. He wonders, had he chosen another path—if she would have consented to play with him then.

**13. Queen Hippolyta**

She dresses in black and purple while the Amazonians wear skin and armor—but underneath all the fabric, Queen Hippolyta believes there is a true Amazon.

**14. Question (reprise)  
><strong>

She's the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and he knows that he can never give her a handsome face to admire in return—but when she pulls off his mask and kisses him, he can almost believe he's passable to look at.


	6. 18 People Who Loved Superman

_No reprise for this one, because even though I like WW/BM, I also like the SM/WW/BM triangle._

* * *

><p><strong>18 People Who Loved Superman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Lois Lane<strong>

She falls in love with what he stands for first, but then she meets the "man" behind the suit and has to admit she's just as attracted to Kal-El.

**2. Wonder Woman**

He's the light to Bruce's shadow as well as her best friend—and sometimes Diana wonders if she wants him to be something morem.

**3. Vixen**

The reporter chick doesn't deserve him, because while she _still _hasn't figured out his secret identity, Mari took one glance at the reporter trying to get an interview and knew that there was no way heaven was so cruel as to put _two _pairs of gorgeous blue eyes in her path on the same day. Later, when she confronts Superman about it, the man stammers so hard she can't help planting a kiss on his cheek, he looks so cute.

**4. Hawkgirl**

She can fly, so why is her heart beating so fast as he rushes her to the hospital, wind streaking past as he shoots from the slums to the best doctor in Paris in seconds?

**5. Black Canary**

She usually goes for the bad boy type, but there's something so adorable about Superman's red face when he accidentally stumbles upon her changing that she can't help but wonder what it would be like to date a boy scout, for once.

**6. Huntress**

He doesn't shun her after he expulsion from the league, and for that reason alone she values him. She tells herself that her heart does not pick up when he brings her flowers after she lets the murderer of her parents live.

**7. Fire**

She knows she's super hot, but only he can make her face burn as heatedly as her body does during a fight.

**8. Amanda Waller**

Her obsession with him probably isn't healthy, so she masks it by pretending to be his enemy.

**9. Giganta**

He's probably the only man who can match her strength, so Giganta doesn't think it's that much of a stretch when she mentally plans their wedding.

**10. Killer Frost**

She'd happily let him melt her heart—but he never will and so she continues to freeze the world.

**11. Stargirl**

He's Kara's cousin, and she's sort of Supergirl's best friend, so shouldn't that be enough to warrant a proper introduction?

**12. Supergirl**

He thinks she doesn't know that Kryptonian tradition dictates marriage within the family, but really, how could she ever forget?

**13. Circe**

She really wishes it had been the Man of Steel rather than the Dark Knight who came to rescue the Amazonian Princess.

**14. Queen Hippolyta**

He makes her feel old, because no matter how you count it he's one of her daughter's best friends and despite the fact that she doesn't look a day past thirty, she'll never be able to be with him.

**15. Zatanna**

She checks herself for love spells every day for a week after she meets him, because there's no way that she can fall in love so quickly with a man she just met.

**16. Gypsy**

She's too low in the ranks of the Justice League to meet him on a daily basis, but whenever a guy hits on her, it's Superman's face she compares him to.

**17. Plastique**

The real reason she agrees to infiltrate the Watchtower is the hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll catch a glimpse of him in the halls.

**18. Ice**

Even though her body is frozen solid while she fights, her flesh is hot at the thought that she's fighting beside him.


	7. 18 People Who Loved Batman

_Sorry I didn't quite reach 25, but here's the response to all those who requested that do Batman next._

* * *

><p><strong>18 People Who Loved Batman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Wonder Woman<strong>

He was all shadow while she was bright colors, and yet she saw a desperate light in his soul and loved him for it.

**2. Lois Lane**

At first she thought he was just another billionaire playboy, and then he mentioned Freud and she knew he was different.

**3. Black Canary**

Sometimes she wishes that she didn't have her super-powerful voice—because he can beat villains with no powers at all and she wonders if he'd pay more attention to her if she could do the same.

**4. Hawkgirl**

Of all those in the Justice League, she thinks he probably understands her the best. They're both hiding from the people they love, after all. So when they find comfort in each other's arms after a particularly bad battle, it's with the mutual understanding that it goes no further than a passionate night.

**5. Huntress**

He keeps her updated on the Justice League's business even after she's kicked out, and she tells herself she doesn't feel herself heat up when she hears his deep voice.

**6. Supergirl**

He's not _that _old, and yet the way he carries himself makes him so much more mature than her—and Kara hates it because that means he'll never see her as more than Supergirl, Clark's little cousin.

**7. Zatanna**

After he sings to save Wonder Woman she knows she doesn't have a chance, but then he thanks her for her help and she wonders if perhaps she does, after all.

**8. Circe**

What she really wants the Black Knight to give is a kiss, but it'll ruin her reputation and she doesn't think she could stand it if he said no.

**9. Queen Hippolyta**

It's the worst kind of hypocrisy to scold your child for giving her heart to a man and find yourself attracted to the same man when he travels to Themiscyra to ask for her forgiveness.

**10. Fire**

He opens the door for her once, even though she's not carrying anything and is perfectly able to open it herself. She wonders if it's anti-feminist to feel pleased.

**11. Harley Quinn**

She wonders what her darling would think if he knew she stuck with him not because she loved him but because it was the only way to consistently see Batman.

**12. Poison Ivy**

She pretends to hate Harley Quinn out of jealousy over the Joker, but in reality, they both know the feud stems from a mutual love of the Dark Knight.

**13. Stargirl**

Ok, so she's sixteen, and way to young for him, but a girl can dream, can't she?

**14. Plastique**

Superman may have been her childhood crush but Batman is the one who makes her stomach heat up, and even as she plants explosives in the Watchtower she wonders what it'll be like if he catches her and she gets to fight hand-to-hand, body-to-body against Batman.

**15. Aresia**

She vows to hate men forever, but when she actually travels to earth and sees him—she wonders if she can hold a certain Bat exempt from her hatred.

**16. Vixen**

She's a supermodel in her free time and he's a billionaire playboy with a reputation to keep up, so they strike up a bargain to get the paparazzi off both their backs. Still, when he whispers hotly in her ear and trails his fingers down her thigh, she closes her eyes and wishes it were real.

**17. Batgirl**

Sometimes, when she hangs out with the Justice League girls, Courtney or Kara asks her how she managed to spend almost five years with Batman without falling in love with him. Barbara just shakes her head and smiles guiltily, because even though she never admits it, she fell in love the first time he called her "Barbara" and not "Batgirl."

**18. Wonder Woman (reprise)**

It tears her up inside when he refuses to see that he is a good man and deserves happiness, so she fights and fights and fights for him, hoping that one day he'll open his eyes and realize that he's something worth fighting for.


	8. 22 People Who Loved Flash

_Also no reprise for this one, because I think of him as "Kid Flash" in Teen Titans as well as the Flash in the Justice League, and there are just too many possible pairings for me to choose one. Also, this chapter will probably introduce some Teen Titans girls._

* * *

><p><strong>22 People Who Loved Flash<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Jinx<strong>

He's not the first one who ever tried to get her to turn a new leaf, (a certain half-metal man comes to mind), but he's the first who stubbornly refuses not to trust her, despite the fact that she's: 1) Captured him, 2), Put him in a cage, 3) Told him she was going to give him to the Brotherhood of Evil, 4) Shocked him with a machine that caused him unthinkable pain.

Still, even as he's writhing in pain on the ground, Kid Flash looks at her with eyes that say, _"I know you're better than this," _and perhaps that's why Jinx lets him go. After all, she could have just kicked Rouge's butt and then ransomed him.

**2. Fire**

He's one of the founding members, and even though she knows he's a lot younger than her, a part of her is drawn to the big grin that refuses to leave his face, despite the horrors he must have seen in his lifetime.

**3. Hawkgirl**

Her heart almost stops when she sees him disappearing, because he's _Wally, _who refused to shun her and forced her to make up with Diana and was _always there_. So she sticks her hand into the portal, despite every feather desperate to tear away, and cries out for him. Her heart only starts beating again after she feels a hand.

**4. Wonder Woman**

She's already caught between two of the Founders, so she really shouldn't be enjoying Wally's childish flirtations.

**5. Supergirl**

She knows most of the Justice League see him as less than the other founders, but she's seen the look of respect in Clark's eyes when he talks about Flash, so when he says "hi" and winks, she blushes crimson.

**6. Stargirl**

Ok, so she's jealous of Kara's powers, looks, and relationship with Superman—but the thing that irks Courtney the most is that even though the other girl could have fallen for _any _of the other leaguers, she _has _to go and fall in love with the man Courtney's been crushing on since she was seven.

**7. Black Canary**

He's not as smooth as most of the guys she's dated, but the fact that she knows for sure that his face is scarlet under his mask when he asks her out is so endearing that she says yes.

**8. Huntress**

What really attracts her is that while he may not be as powerful as Superman or as feared as Batman, Flash is the only male founder known to stop in the middle of a random small-town market to help an elderly lady carry her groceries to her car.

**9. Raven**

Aqualad, Robin, Speedy, and now Kid Flash—she thinks she _must _have a thing for boys who pride themselves in hair-care.

**10. Starfire**

One of the first things she learns on Earth is that it's possible to crush on Robin, pine for Aqualad, and still think Kid Flash is cute after he zips to France to get her flowers on Valentine's Day.

**11. Bumblebee**

She has a weakness for red-hair—it's the reason Speedy's still alive and the twins are half-spoiled—so it really isn't fair of Robin to assign her as Kid Flash's sparring partner when he _knows_ she knows he has a head of luscious red hair under his mask.

**12. Argent**

The cool thing about Kid Flash is that traveling the entire world takes less than an hour if he's taking his time, so he's spent a good amount of time in New Zealand. When she officially meets him after they defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, he places her accent right away, which instantly puts him firmly on her list of "favorite people."

**13. Giganta**

Despite her size, every male she's ever worked with has treated her with condensation, but despite the fact that he witnesses her falling and is the one to catch her, Flash's eyes are completely respectful after he compliments her fighting after the battle. She thinks that's why she kisses him in front of all her fellow villains and future jailers.

**14. Kole**

Personally, she thinks that next to her and Gnaark, she and Kid Flash make the best team. After all, she's almost unbreakable and he has the ability to swing her a million times a second.

**15. Terra**

One of her greatest regrets when she remembers her past life as a Titan is that she never got to meet Kid Flash. Still, if Terra the hero wasn't able to meet him, maybe Tara the geologist will.

**16. Zatanna**

She can't help wondering at the fickleness of her heart—to feel attracted to the Dark Knight and yet beat faster when the Flash zooms past her in the hall.

**17. Vixen**

Out of uniform, she wouldn't give a guy like him a glance, but when they're in battle and he's taking down more enemy personnel than she could ever hope of doing, she wonders what he would say if she dumped John and asked him out.

**18. Batgirl**

She thinks that it's ironic and completely unfair how both her "father" and "brother" are close friends with the Speedster, but she never even gets an official introduction.

**19. Lois Lane**

When she started her career, she had two job offers—one at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, the other in a small-scale paper in Central City. She still wonders what it would have been like if she'd chosen differently.

**20. Aphrodite**

She wonders if the other gods will object if she causes Diana of Themiscyra and Wally West of Central City to fall in love—and then drops the idea because all the gods know that it's a very bad idea to try to live life through their champions.

**21. Cheshire**

Her biggest advantage is her speed, which is basically useless against him. Still, he leaves her conscious and doesn't remove her mask, and Jade decides then and there that perhaps the Titans aren't so bad after all.

**22. Angel**

She's the one with wings, so why does Flash decide to convert _Jinx_ instead of her? The question consumes the winged-villainess' thoughts for a week until she finally decides that it was a matter of distance.

* * *

><p><em>This was so much fun that I think I might start this series for the Teen Titans, with occasional Justice League appearances. Review and let me know your opinion!<em>


End file.
